Multiple hypothesis tracking (MHT) is utilized to track multiple targets at the same time. MHT is generally described by Samuel S. Blackman in Multiple Hypothesis Tracking for Multiple Target Tracking, IEEE A&E Systems Magazine, Vol. 19, No. 1, January 2004, pages 5-18. In some scenarios, a plurality of targets is tracked via a long-term track-oriented approach for hypothesis management which reconstitutes the long-term track hypotheses. The reconstitution of global hypotheses in the long-term track-oriented approach is time consuming and the performance of this step significantly impacts MHT tracking performance. Furthermore, the reconstitution of global hypotheses within the track-based MHT is an NP-hard problem, and previous approaches (e.g., breadth-first search, depth-first search, etc.) are ad-hoc and do not provide performance guarantees.